The One Eye'd Warrior
by star2000shadow
Summary: A Buffy the Vampire slayer Harry Potter Crossover, Hogwarts has a new DADA Teacher, a one eye'd Warrior for the side of light, who's a muggle. Xander Harris has come to town, will the wizarding world ever be the same?//slash warning//
1. Chapter 1 part a

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Welcome and introduction_

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding.

**Author's Notes: **Yes I know, I shouldn't be starting yet another, but I got stuck on the other's, and the Plot Bunny bit into my leg and refuses to let go. so here's yet another story.

_**Now on with the show..**_

Those You underestimate out of hand,

have the habit of comeing back and kicking your ass.

Alexander Harris stared up at the old castle and smiled. It was a peice of art, and easily defenseable. both good qualitys to have in a building. and put one of over a dozen worries to rest, not all of them, but some.

sighing, he knew perfectly well that his standing out here wouldn't make this go by any faster, he walked towards the castle.

Xander was dressed in a pair of pant's, the type of pant's with a dozen pockets on them.

A dark brown, almost rust, in color.

A pair of combat boot's, and a dark green, nearly black t-shirt, with a sturdy leather trench coat on over it all.

walking up the step's of Hogwart's he pulled the left hand door open, leaveing one hand free to go for a wapon if he needed to, and was meet by an older man, with a long beard and the type of 'robes' he wanted to point out to Buffy and Willow and say _"See someone else with worst taste then me."_ to.

"Ahh, Mr. Harris." the old man said, but Xander's one whole eye flicked to the other two as he nodded to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Dumbledore, and Don't call me Mr. Harris, that alway's makes me thank of Anthony Harris and I'd much rather not be reminded of him at all if you don't mind." was Xander's Calm reply.

Not even batting an eye as he noticed the portriat's, well' moveing.

"Yes of course, of course, Then what should we call you?" Xander walked into the entry hall and flicked his eye's to the other two teacher's, he presumed' with Albus. a women with her hair pulled back in a sever bun, and a man with a crocked nose and greasy black hair.

"Xander's fine." was his response after a secon'd s consideration.

"Yes of course, and how was your trip?" the old man asked, causeing Xander to grin.

"Well, the plain made a safe landing, but Im not to sure on their thought's of me bringing along my Kit.."

That was an understatement, it had taken a call to Giles, who then called someone, who called someone, who then called someone else who called the Queen, who then had someone call the airport and tell them that Xander and his Weapons Kit had free passage.

Hence he was two hours late. but he was there, so it didn't matter to him.

"And the temp change, well, let me just say , I bet you people wear layers under those robes of yours."

Now there was amusement. "Yes well, it does take some -" started Albus before the women spoke up.

"Albus, really, shouldn't we take this to your office, perhaps tea would make the boy feel better.."

Albus seemed a bit surprised and then. "Oh, of course Minerva, your quite right, if you'll all fallow me?"

Xander snorted and fallowed the other three up the stairs, and boy wasn't **that** a trip.

Moving stair cases, not something he liked to think about.

"Can you tell me exactly why you wanted me for the defense against the dark arts teacher by any chance?" he asked in curiosity. "You sort of did pop in and out rather fast."

and he'd nearly shot the old man at the same time. "And spoke a lot about an 'Evil' that your fighting, and considering you some how got G-man into all of this, well I guess I'll play nice and see what it is exactly you have me walking into." his tone was ironic.

Albus coughed as he stoped infront of a large.. Gargoyle, Xander sighed and leaned against the wall as he watched the old man whisper something into the Statue, which then jumped aside. "Nice, Lot easier then a Key, but just as easy to pick.." he murmerd to no one in particualr, as they moved up, the moveing stone stair case, he wonderd if he could get a few of these spells. Will's would have a blast tinkering with them. she'd gotten pretty good at spliceing and connecting spells. well, when they didn't go horrible wrong. but her containment spells had gotten **Really** good, that he knew from the last Scooby meeting. who'd of thought the name he'd called their group would stick. sure the original group had gotten bigger, and he wasn't to surprised at that really, but it was nice something he'd done had stuck. just like some of the other 'watchers' had started calling Giles 'G-man' as well.

of course Giles blamed it squarely on Xander, not that he minded. as they sat down in the office, which Xander had given a quick once over, and noted what could possible be problems of entry or not and then seemed to ignore every thing else, well if they thought he was they where in trouble. "Yes well, Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord as some call for fear of saying his name.." started the old man, Xander snorted. "Fear of the name is useless, fear of a name gives the object with the name more power over one.. " Xander said calmly.

the black haired man snorted. "who are you to say things like that.. Muggle.." Xander's eye sharpend on the man. "I say that because I've probably faced more dangers then your dark lord, yeah, I did some reasearch before walking into the vipers nest. and I've faced bigger and badder then this Wanna be.."

The man sputtered. "Why you.."

"Severus Please, for once don't antagonize." came dumbledore's voice and Xander watched as the black haired man snorted. "And who would you of fought who's.."

Xander didn't wait for him to finish. "The First Evil, hell Angulus, Hell Buffy on a bad day, My WIllow..who nearly distroyed this hunk of rock we call earth.." he ticked them off on his fingers. "A Psychotic Preacher working for the First evil.. " he smiled, and the smile was just a bit feral.. and dark..

"Need I continue.. and all this since I was Fifteen, so really, your Voldie moldie does not scare me in the least." of course he wasn't going to show the fear he sometimes had at the reminder of said Preist. he could still feel the mans finger in his eye as it 'squished' like an over ripe fruit and the agonizeing pain behind it. nope, so not going there. he was good at denial.


	2. Chapter 1 part B

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Welcome and introduction_

_Part: B_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding.

**Author's Notes: **

_**Now on with the show..**_

_the black haired man snorted. "who are you to say things like that.. Muggle.." Xander's eye sharpend on the man. "I say that because I've probably faced more dangers then your dark lord, yeah, I did some reasearch before walking into the vipers nest. and I've faced bigger and badder then this Wanna be.."_

_The man sputtered. "Why you.."_

_"Severus Please, for once don't antagonize." came dumbledore's voice and Xander watched as the black haired man snorted. "And who would you of fought who's.."_

_Xander didn't wait for him to finish. "The First Evil, hell Angulus, Hell Buffy on a bad day, My WIllow..who nearly distroyed this hunk of rock we call earth.." he ticked them off on his fingers. "A Psychotic Preacher working for the First evil.. " he smiled, and the smile was just a bit feral.. and dark.._

_"Need I continue.. and all this since I was Fifteen, so really, your Voldie moldie does not scare me in the least." of course he wasn't going to show the fear he sometimes had at the reminder of said Preist. he could still feel the mans finger in his eye as it 'squished' like an over ripe fruit and the agonizeing pain behind it. nope, so not going there. he was good at denial._

Xander watched as the black haired man blinked. "I've also Faced Vampires with more of a back bone, no not as much brains, but more of a back bone then your voldie has, going after some kid just because he survived your 'killing' Curse, that's a fluke of luck. and that show's how brave your dark lord is." ohh he was on a role, he'd been livid when he found out they expected a boy to face this.. thing and stop it. "And the kid has more balls then the rest of you throwen together, shoveing a BABY, into the fight just because he did something the rest of you where to stupied to try." yeah he was being unfair but he'd been thinking it over on the flight.

and need he remind people he hated planes?  
And he had not been to happy with what they were doing. "Now listen here you don't know what your talking.." "Shut up.." Xander snapped at the other. "You put a boy, a BOY, to the head of this fun band wagon. your as bad as the watcher's council, with their 'Only one in the whole world.. ' crap. You should KNOW better, I don't care if he survived some nifty curse, you don't even TRY learning other magics. did you not think that maybe someone Else's type of magic could of stoped it? hell Willow could probably blow the guy out, and that's with WHITE magic. good magic, earth magic.." yeah yeah so he was repeating himself, he didn't care.

Sighing he shifted. "So, exactly why did you come all the way out to Africa, and nearly get yourself shot up by fifteen very over protective Slayers?"

he watched as the black haired man's face paled and he stared at Xander. "Slayers?"

Xander grinned again, and it still wasn't nice. he didn't like being brought to a place that made some of his old injury's HURT just by moveing. "Yeah, I train them, you know the old crude, One girl in all the world destianed to destroy the forces of evil.. yadda yadda. Pops there nearly got himself shot up by both Me AND them. and their way of shooting he wouldn't of been able to pop out faster enough."

Minerva at that point decided to get her two cents in. "Perposterus there's only ONE slayer .." Xander's amusement went out the window. "No there are now dozens, we fixed that, instead of just ONE slayer and a dozen potentials who may or may Not be called, we have a dozen, girls who fight to protect their people, their homes, because those with the power who SHOULD be doing this xecided to chain a girl down a mellenia ago and force some evil DEMON into her body to make her their fighter. because they were to chicken to stand up for them selves and protect their people. and instead of doing hte smart thing and makeing more then one, no they made one girl the one to fight. a girl who didnt' even live to see her eighteenth birthday most of the time." he was nearly groweling, the hyena surfaceing just a little. ohh they 'd gotten ride of the Hyena spirit, cleansed it from his own .. but he still had parts of the Hyena inside of himself.

"Much like your trying to do with that child. who didn't ask fo rany of this and certiantly didn't ask to be put smack dab in the middle of a war and left with people who hurt him. or didn't you know that Dumbledore. I read up on you two, beleave me when I go into something, I am VERY well informed." namely because willow had told him if he EVER got himself killed she was kicking his butt. and that was behind buffy and dawn and well a couple of others. even if he wasn't currently talking to buffy.. frankly she was becomeing a bit heavy handed and her slayers had the highest morality rate amonge all the 'schools' for Slayers. or in other terms, Young Wemon.

Faith's was better, considering she wanted to stay alive and taught that to her Slayers, Robin's.. well He was nearly as driven as buffy but at least had the sense to teach his girls they were to stay alive first and kill the 'big bad' second.

Willow had opend up a Wiccan school to teach magic to those Watchers who wanted to learn it, and now each Slayer had a wiccan at their side as well as a normal .. considering it had worked for Buffy, well then damn it all it could work with the other slayers. so that's how they went, each slayer had at least One watcher of their own, One Wiccan, perferably the watcher being the wiccan but not needed, and one Normal person who knew how to fight, and use other type's of wepons. and each and every one of the 'groups' that where allowed to split off when it was thought they where ready, looked for other girls and trained them, or told the main group where they where and ALWAY'S kept in contact. if they went more then three weeks without a phone call, Email, or mail messages or hell, showing up themselves. then the rest of the group moved in to find out what went down.

but now, here Xander was, in the wizarding world and wondering exactly how this had happend, let alone WHY..


	3. Chapter 1 part c

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... A Peice of Mind, is Such a bad thing to waste_

_Part: C_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

**gaul1:** Thank You very much. and I know, I know.. 'sighs' getting better though.

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"Much like your trying to do with that child. who didn't ask for any of this and certiantly didn't ask to be put smack dab in the middle of a war and left with people who hurt him. or didn't you know that Dumbledore. I read up on you two, beleave me when I go into something, I am VERY well informed." namely because willow had told him if he EVER got himself killed she was kicking his butt. and that was behind buffy and dawn and well a couple of others. even if he wasn't currently talking to buffy.._

_frankly she was becomeing a bit heavy handed and her slayers had the highest morality rate amonge all the 'schools' for Slayers. or in other terms, Young Wemon._

_Faith's was better, considering she wanted to stay alive and taught that to her Slayers, Robin's.. _

_well He was nearly as driven as buffy but at least had the sense to teach his girls they were to stay alive first and kill the 'big bad' second._

_Willow had opend up a Wiccan school to teach magic to those Watchers who wanted to learn it, and now each Slayer had a wiccan at their side as well as a normal .. considering it had worked for Buffy, well then damn it all it could work with the other slayers. so that's how they went, each slayer had at least One watcher of their own, One Wiccan, perferably the watcher being the wiccan but not needed, and one Normal person who knew how to fight, and use other type's of wepons. and each and every one of the 'groups' that where allowed to split off when it was thought they where ready, looked for other girls and trained them, or told the main group where they where and ALWAY'S kept in contact. if they went more then three weeks without a phone call, Email, or mail messages or hell, showing up themselves. then the rest of the group moved in to find out what went down._

_but now, here Xander was, in the wizarding world and wondering exactly how this had happend, let alone WHY.._

It wasn't like he was a super witch like Willow, smart like Giles, or Strong and fast like Buffy, but he did survive where many other **normal** people would of ended up dead and so much Grave filler...

so maybe that was it. the fact he survived being a normal human. sure he knew a few neat Spells, and he knew how to fight, haveing growen out of his physical ..imbalances. but why on earth would a Wizarding school need a none wizard to teach their DADA?

but at least he was able to give them a peice of his mind, and maybe help the potter boy out. teach him how to fight, how to stay alive, and most importantly, how to make other people miserable by dwoing both.

"Now if Im teaching here, I will teach MY way, if your student's don't like it or hell if **you **

don't like it, well that's just tough cookies. And beleave me if you don't keep your noses** out** of my class room I will leave, frankly because I will be teaching my way. from What I know you people **Only** fight with your wands, that's Short sighted, considering if you lose them, your toast.." he murmerd and with a small sigh he said a spell and a fire ball appeared in his hands, which he tossed back and forth. He didn't miss the looks of shock on the other two teacher's faces, though Dumbledore looked as calm and unruffled as before. Xander was starting to think he wanted to surprise the old man just to surprise him.

Willow had been helping him, and found a couple of Offensive and Defensive spells that he could do and worked universaly.

"I will be teaching them how to do what you term, wandless magic, seeing as it's better then the junk you've been teaching them, takes more work, but it helps. that way they can use their wand's as back up's..so yes, basicaly **they** will be learning your spells all over again." he tossed the fire ball into the air and it flickerd out, dieing in a large puff of smoke that quickly cleared out.

"They will also be wearing A set of army clothes in my class, there will be no 'Gryffindor' , No 'Slytherin' or 'Huffelpuff' or even 'Ravenclaw'.. none of that will be allowed in my room, if they **All** start the problem then they **all** lose the points or get detention. and yes I know I can do that.. Willow's a book worm, she knew more about you people then you probably do." he nodded and stood but that's when Severus Snape seemed to get his wits back about him.

"Who do you think you are that you can come in here and turn aside tradition."

Xander paused in his half turn and then turned to face the black man. allowing the humanity to sink away just a bit as the Hyena came forward. "I am the One who sees, I am the one who's faced monster's of the darkest kind and walked away with no more then a few broken bones and cuts. and I am the one you people have hired to teach your children to survive.and if you do NOT like my teaching methods, tough cookies. because they work. as I've said, if I didn't think you people would have a heart attack I'd go for the voldie moldie myself. just so you lot could get yoru sticks out of your asses and get on with what ever you do." then he smiled, feral and dangerus as he stalked towards the black haired and black eye'd male. "Any problems with that..?" he was now far to close for comfort to most '_normal_' humans..

and that's when he breathed in and felt like something hit him in the gut..

Snape smelled.. smelled like family no .. not family like something he wanted to roll in and mark as his own.. something.. spicey, with a back bone and a tinge of sorrow and pain all wrapped up into a neat bundle waiting to be opend and tasted.. and the tasteing was purely sexual..

so surprised was Xander that he jerked back and backed a few steps before the hyena that was forever a part of him could do anything stupied.


	4. Chapter 1 part D

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... A Peice of Mind, is Such a bad thing to waste_

_Part: D_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

**gaul1:** Thank You very much. and I know, I know.. 'sighs' getting better though.

**Mika Raven:** Thanks for the encouragement, I've been a bit.. dry in comeing up with a way to continue and I apologize but I'll keep on trying.

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"Who do you think you are that you can come in here and turn aside tradition."_

_Xander paused in his half turn and then turned to face the black man. allowing the humanity to sink away just a bit as the Hyena came forward. "I am the One who sees, I am the one who's faced monster's of the darkest kind and walked away with no more then a few broken bones and cuts. and I am the one you people have hired to teach your children to survive.and if you do NOT like my teaching methods, tough cookies. because they work. as I've said, if I didn't think you people would have a heart attack I'd go for the voldie moldie myself. just so you lot could get yoru sticks out of your asses and get on with what ever you do." then he smiled, feral and dangerus as he stalked towards the black haired and black eye'd male. "Any problems with that..?" he was now far to close for comfort to most 'normal' humans.._

_and that's when he breathed in and felt like something hit him in the gut.._

_Snape smelled.. smelled like family no .. not family like something he wanted to roll in and mark as his own.. something.. spicey, with a back bone and a tinge of sorrow and pain all wrapped up into a neat bundle waiting to be opend and tasted.. and the tasteing was purely sexual.._

_so surprised was Xander that he jerked back and backed a few steps before the hyena that was forever a part of him could do anything stupied._

Not that she gave him much in the way of problems, well not all the time anyways. but sometimes, sometimes she liked playing her little games. loved playing them in fact. and if that wasn't annoying he didn't know what was. of course talking about one's self in a seperate and _Diffrent_ sex would be..considerd just a bit odd.

Shakeing his head back to the present he sat back down in his chair. "Now.. do we have any problems with the request's I've made?"

he watched the old man, _**No one's**_ eye's should twinkle that much. and it put him on edge.

his own brown eye darkening in consideration.

"But of Course Mr.Harris. as long as the students learn, Im perfectly willing to give you Army clothes to dress them in. they can wear them to each of your classes."

Xander knew there was a trap there, or maybe that was just paranoia talking. but then it really wasn't Paranoia if they were out to get you. now was it?

Xander grimced at the Mr. Harris Part.

"We had this talk, Im Xander, Not Mr. Harris, I don't wish to be considerd anything LIKE Mr. Harris.." aggrivation started coloring his words. "Now if that's all?" he asked, he could see the black haired man fumeing, but ignored it.

but did put a mental tab to keep his gaurd up around the black h aired Hook nosed man.

After all they had magic, He had magic sure, and some of it was quite good, but it wasn't the 'Same' magic. and it drained him more then their's did them.of course maybe if he had a Wand it wouldn't be so hard.

"Of course, Minerva if you'd be so kind as to take him to a tower.."

"No..no tower's.." Xander interupted. "Got anything on ground level or below?" it was all to easy to get trapped in a tower, and much easier to hide and or set up a battle feild of one's choseing on the ground, and or below the surface then anything else. he saw the old man's eye's twinkle even more and frowned.

"You do know that's not normal right.." open mouth, insert foot here.

Dumbledore blinked as he meet Xander's still surprised brown eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Xander sighed. "The whole twinkleing bit, it makes you seem not human, puts my hackles up and screams 'dont trust me' at me. So stop it.. because it's just plain freaky."

The other wizard's chuckled along with Dumbledore putting Xander's mood of even more, in the shitter.

as they lead him to the Room he'd been so carefully 'Given' he heard voices but they weren't in the hall when I checked, thought he saw something out of his good eye and would twist around to see it. then he put his finger on it.

"You have Ghost's don't you.." his tone was dry.

He'd gone and visited Angel when Spike had been all 'Spiritualy'.

and if that hadn't been hell he didn't know what was.

"Yes.. but.. how did you know Mr. H...Alexander.."

Xander grimced. "Xander please.." then he frowned. he hadn't given them his full first name..

_'Maybe Giles did...'_ Giles had sent one of his people here to find out exactly what they where up against, that's how he'd knowen about Voldemort. and wasn't THAT a nice name.

all dark and dramatic. the guy obviously thought he was some 'dominate the human race' material monster.

of course when he was talking about puttin gall None magical's under lock and key that didn't bode so well.

"Your going to tell me how you know my name..my FULL name considering I only introduced myself as Xander.." Xander saw "and I knew because I can smell them.." his tone was sardonic.

Not many people would beleave that and he didn't expect them to. of course then they turned a corner and he forgot all about the people around him as his eye's narrowed.

the man was shabbily dressed, and had gray hair's in his hair. was brown and Shaggy, he had brown ey e's with..something in them that set his teeth on edge and Xander felt a low base curling sort of growel rumble up his throat before he could stop it.

"You didn't tell me you had a Werewolf on staff.." he forced the words out calmly, or as calm as he EVER got. which wasn't much. or well not when he was surprised. no one had told him about a werewolf. 'Then again I doubt Dumbledore would of wanted it spread around. the complete silence behind him let him know they were surprised. 'Ohh goody I surprised them..how nice.'

He saw the toher man go still and tip his head to the side, not to much, he wasn't offering his throat to a dominant and that just pissed his inner Hyena off. not like she was the only 'thing' inside of him. but she was often on top.

"Albus??" came the questioning voice.


	5. Chapter 1 Part E

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... A Peice of Mind, is Such a bad thing to waste_

_Part: E_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

**gaul1:** Thank You very much. and I know, I know.. 'sighs' getting better though.

**Mika Raven:** Thanks for the encouragement, I've been a bit.. dry in comeing up with a way to continue and I apologize but I'll keep on trying.

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Not many people would beleave that and he didn't expect them to. of course then they turned a corner and he forgot all about the people around him as his eye's narrowed._

_the man was shabbily dressed, and had gray hair's in his hair. was brown and Shaggy, he had brown ey e's with..something in them that set his teeth on edge and Xander felt a low base curling sort of growel rumble up his throat before he could stop it._

_"You didn't tell me you had a Werewolf on staff.." he forced the words out calmly, or as calm as he EVER got. which wasn't much. or well not when he was surprised. no one had told him about a werewolf. 'Then again I doubt Dumbledore would of wanted it spread around. the complete silence behind him let him know they were surprised. 'Ohh goody I surprised them..how nice.'_

_He saw the toher man go still and tip his head to the side, not to much, he wasn't offering his throat to a dominant and that just pissed his inner Hyena off. not like she was the only 'thing' inside of him. but she was often on top._

_"Albus??" came the questioning voice._

Xander felt the other's behind him moveing and instinctively moved to put his back against a wall, he might have to work with them, but that did not mean he was going to trust them with his life. He only trusted a few people with that. and even some of them it depended on what type of situation.

"Mr.Harris how do you know Remus is a Werewolf..?" there was sudden steel in the old voice. Xander snorted. "Don't worrie Im not gonna hurt him. from what I can tell your protective of your students, you wouldn't let a werewolf with no control near them..but damn if I would of knowen you didn't hold those types of grudges and DID know a werewolf I'd of brought Oz with me.." he muttered as he slowly calmned down now that he knew, instinctively, the other wasn't a threat. he'd knowen Mentaly but damn.

he saw the werewolf, no.. remus frown.

"You smell..diffrent.." he knew those words, diffrent, animal, but not.. something else mixed in but not. yeah he'd be a right 'mix match' of scents alright.

"Yeah yeah, can we say High School from hell." he said calmly. and that was literaly.  
his High School had been over the hellmouth.

the Boca del Infierno, Hell mouth, Hellmouths are places of increased supernatural energy.this is the area in which the barriers between dimensions are weak. The Hellmouth has a focal point, which serves as a portal between earth and at least one hell dimension. For these reasons, the Hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a 'hot spot' for supernatural activity. Basicaly a place that all the supernaturel creepy Crawlies wish they could have for themselves.

he mentaly told Giles to shut up. the man had to repeat that stuff ALL the time, especialy when they were recruiteing new Slayers.  
Used to be there was only one, but Buffy's will to live, and his and Willow's stubbornness not to lose their freind, had changed that. that and the battle against the first evil which had swallowed Sunnydale whole.

"and I knew because I could smell it on him. Don't worry He's safe around me.."

The silence was broken with. "And are you a werewolf mr.harris?" Xander turned and faced them, his face calm, which was, by his freinds standerd, unnaturel on him.

"Me?" Xander laughed. he couldn't help it, and The Hyena slipped out just a little, the pitch and tone takeing on a slight Yippeing as he did so.

"No Dumbledore, I am much older then the wolf, My kind have been since the begining of the dawn." he knew the smile on his lips wasn't nice. wasn't nice in the slightest. and it was all preditor.

The other man spoke again, the wolf, one part of his mind had already dubed him.

"He's ..Im not sure I've never come across his type but he's not from England, from any forest I know of.."

then Minerva spoke up. "What are you..Mr. Harris.." again with the 'Harris' were they trying to piss him off?

Xander shrugged. "That'd be telling now wouldn't it.."

He saw the dark haired mans lips twitch. 'Severus I think that's his name..' he also saw the brown haired man's lips twitch and smirked. Oh these people needed to lighten up.

just then his Cell rang, and Xander pulled it out without thinking, and watched the surprise on all of their faces as he flicked it open and spoke. "Hey Will's.."

and his red haired buddy started talking a mile a moment._ "was he okay, did he get there saftely, the wizards weren't being to pushy because if they were she'd come right over..."_ "Whoa.. Will's.. Will, Willow, calm down. breath.. that's my girl.." He nodded. "Uhh huh, right, yes Im fine.. Yes they really are restrained by Wands, No they didn't get freaked until I ran into a werewolf. no he's not Oz, yes You should get ahold of him and send him over, I think he'd like it here. No I didn't MEAN to show that trick.." he nodded, rememberd she couldn't see him and spoke a 'yes' out loud. he put his hand over the mouth peice and spoke to dumbledore. "Willow told me to tell you if you hurt me in anyway, she was binding your magic and makeing you into a toad for the hell of it.." of course for willow, that was a pretty bad threat. it had taken her going all..slightly suicidel on them to skin a man and a few other things.

then he went back to the phone and listend to her ramble on. "Will's, they were takeing me to my room so Im gonna let you go.. yes I'll be sure to call back in a few hours." then he hung up and looked at them. finely.

"What, is the dead fish look catching?" Remus spoke up. "How did your cell work here, nothing electronic works here.." Xander blinked then. "Ohh yeah that. well Willow fiddled with it magicaly speaking, made it so nothing could block it. and several of my other tools. I'll get you the spell in case you want to use it on anything else. you might have to change a few things to make your own magic able to use it but otherwise it should work. I think.."

He shrugged, it wasn't like this was the first time they'd spun someone's magical world on it's ear. hell wouldn't be the first time HE'D had his world spun on it's ear.

"Willow's a wiccan, and a powerfull white one at that. so when she ..fiddles..she makes things work that normaly shouldn't. such as a Cell phone in your building. best thing is this thing doesn't need to be recharged." here he smirked. "So I have it with me always and if I don't phone in at a certian time EVERY day or answer when they call, well you'll have Slayer's surrounding your little school like it was the enemy and not your Psycho Wanna be evil Voldie moldie.."

he couldn't HELP but yank their tail's. it was so fun.


	6. Chapter 2 Part a

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And the World Comes Crumbleing down.._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear_

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"What, is the dead fish look catching?" Remus spoke up. "How did your cell work here, nothing electronic works here.." Xander blinked then. "Ohh yeah that. well Willow fiddled with it magicaly speaking, made it so nothing could block it. and several of my other tools. I'll get you the spell in case you want to use it on anything else. you might have to change a few things to make your own magic able to use it but otherwise it should work. I think.."_

_He shrugged, it wasn't like this was the first time they'd spun someone's magical world on it's ear. hell wouldn't be the first time HE'D had his world spun on it's ear._

_"Willow's a wiccan, and a powerfull white one at that. so when she ..fiddles..she makes things work that normaly shouldn't. such as a Cell phone in your building. best thing is this thing doesn't need to be recharged." here he smirked. "So I have it with me always and if I don't phone in at a certian time EVERY day or answer when they call, well you'll have Slayer's surrounding your little school like it was the enemy and not your Psycho Wanna be evil Voldie moldie.."_

_he couldn't HELP but yank their tail's. it was so fun._

They finely had gotten him to his room, and keyed it to him and the password he chose. which was, of course, Scoobies.

so the next morning he wasn't expecting something to get in. so when he'd felt something suddenly in his room, he was wide awake and throwing a spell to pin whatever the hell it was to the floor before he'd fully woke up. and came face to face with his first House elf. he thought it was a demon of some type. "What the hell.."

The houself squeked and vanished form sight leaveing his magic just hanging there before it fell apart. Xander sat down on his bed and blinked several times. 'Now that.. is not cool.'

What else could get into his rooms without him knowing what it was?

Looked like he'd have to give Will's a call and get her to give him a spell that could keep out anything he didn't want in.and hope he didn't blow himself or the castle up when he set it up..

course will's would just pop over and do it if she thought he'd hurt himself so maybe that wasn't the best way. and spells did have a habit of going wonky around him. hell he had a heyna in his head, how much wonkyer could that be?

not to mention the Soldier. shakeing his head he stood up and walked to get dressed, and grimced when it came to the robs. 'Dresses, they want me to wear a dress..' he sighed and left the damn thing open. he'd seen a few of the student's like that in the pictures. so why couldn't he be?

grabing up his apparent fake wand he shoved it in the litle do hicky he'd normaly of had a knife in and left it there.. he did have several wepons on him, he did NOT go anywhere without wepons. fuck magic worked, sometimes but those who relied on it to much ended up dead if they forgot the physical.

which always made it easyer bringing them down. or in some cases, harder.

Walking along the hall way he considerd the lesson's for that day. _'Maybe I should start them off running, a mile at first and then increase it. there's no shame running if the thing really IS out to get you..'_ not that there was any shame in running. it ment you could regroup, and find out how to kill something. he got lost somewhere on the stair's, them haveing moved and frowned down at the spot he wanted to be. _' Damn..'_ He glanced around, judged the jump then shook his head, naw, he'd probably miss and hit the floor way at the bottom, so he waited patiently for the next set of stair's leading down and finaly made it. walking along the halls he finely found the Great hall and with a sigh slide into the very last chair. _'Finaly.. BREAKFEAST' _he thought with amusement and glanced at everything there. _'whoa' _looked like they where going to feed slayer's, not normals..

Then he saw the Coffee and forgot much of anything else until the Third cup, ey e's half lidded as he studied the children before him. some of w hich, particularly on the left hand side.. all with the Gryffindor Crest, gave him side long glances. as if weighing him. not that he cared. they'd think he was 'normal'. which he wasn't. and they'd learn that through the first few day's. heck he hadn't started to learn magic until he'd left the Hellmouth. it seemed his 'Taste' of magic was what had drawen all the Critters to him. and why Anya hadn't been able to explain why she REALLY liked him.

Now they knew and he was 'sheilding' as Willow called it. ment critters didn't find him as tasty as they did when he wasn't sheilding.

though finding out suddenly that you were not a trouble magnet, and that your magic had just been trying to find a balance in a place where the earth was so soaked with evil it was funny didn't make him feel any better. if anything it made him feel worse. he had worried about how the earth of Hogwarts would react. but it had been like comeing home.

which was why he felt the spell comeing at him befor eit even reached the end of the slytherin table, and knew where it came from. he raised a hand absent mindedly and 'caught' the spell.. closed his fist and crushed it before going back to eating. he didn't even stop. and the few gasp's he heard from students AND teacher's alike had a smile curveing on his lips. the Eye patch he wore scratching at his cheek. "Problem folks?" he drawled. the Soldier slipping out just a little.


	7. Chapter 2 part b

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And the World Comes Crumbleing down.._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear_

_Part: B_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

**kyo anime: **As you Requested, an update. a bit late but it's here, I've been haveing Writeing problems. 'shrug' brain dead but it's starting to shake off.

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Now they knew and he was 'sheilding' as Willow called it. ment critters didn't find him as tasty as they did when he wasn't sheilding._

_though finding out suddenly that you were not a trouble magnet, and that your magic had just been trying to find a balance in a place where the earth was so soaked with evil it was funny didn't make him feel any better. if anything it made him feel worse. he had worried about how the earth of Hogwarts would react. but it had been like comeing home._

_which was why he felt the spell comeing at him befor eit even reached the end of the slytherin table, and knew where it came from. he raised a hand absent mindedly and 'caught' the spell.. closed his fist and crushed it before going back to eating. he didn't even stop. and the few gasp's he heard from students AND teacher's alike had a smile curveing on his lips. the Eye patch he wore scratching at his cheek. "Problem folks?" he drawled. the Soldier slipping out just a little._

Severus Snape stared at Xander Harris for a few moments contemplateing the calm youth. Trying to decide what to do about the boy. or if he should do anything. he knew if he didn't tell Voldemort about the new DADA teacher he'd be in trouble. but there was something about the Brown haired Brown eye'd Youth that screamed to be protected. but in the same breath warned that hte youth was one to be carefull around.

it was a very odd sensation.

He watched as Dumbledore spoke tot he boy. "Mr. H.." at a sharp look from Harris Dumbledore changed the name. "Xander..I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot spells at the house elves. Mimzy is currently to rattled to do his normal chores and refuses to go near your rooms again."

The boy snorted. "Should of warned me you HAD whatever the hell those types are, what are they Demons? Sprites?" Severus blinked. The boy seemed so.. Dumb.. yet he had a hell of a lot of knowledge in his head. 'I wonder what ELSE Mr. Harris knows.

and he also wanted to learn that trick the boy had just done. catching the spell shot at him, probably a hair coloring spell or skin.. that had been surpriseing.

and the kid didn't even look like he knew he was doing it. maybe he HAD been to Hasty in his assumptions that the boy didn't ahve magic simply because he didn't use a wand. and the fire ball showing. that was a feat of wandless magic he wasn't aware could be done unless the person had a heck of a lot of magic. or was strong willed. both could get the job done.

but that a normal MUGGLE could do it. was.. unnerving to say the least.

What else could muggles tap into? He shook his head and listend to Dumbledore and Flitwick Debated something or other. then flicked his eyes out at the students. Potter was giveing Harris a look as if he expected the boy to do something 'Dark Lordish' and or be another spy for Voldemort. it'd be nice to see the little snot nosed brat get knocked down a peg or to. and for some reason he beleaved Harris would do just the job.

The boy didn't seem like the type to be pushed around by strangers. but then, what did he know he'd just meet him.

_'Though I must admit the boy's..interesting to say the least.'_

Very Interesting. and add in the bonus that Minerva didn't seem to like him and he might as well be Severus' best freind. if he had freinds besides Dumbledore that is.

Severus stood and left the great hall to head to the Dungeons, mentaly going over what he'd start the first, Second and third year's on. and how he was going to deal with the Fifth, sixth and seventh years. The fourth, well, that was easy. they could do healing Salve's, Poppy had mentioned she was running low on them.

He went to his office and 'turned on' the listening device he had in his room that would let him know when the first few students got there, and started writeing down the notes he'd use. it only ever took him a few moments, so he never really worked on them at night. no then he was gradeing papers, but for the first few day's of the school year.

Three hours later He was watching the Third year class Walk out as the fourth year's started comeing in, and boy did they look disgruntled, and sweaty. hair dishevled.

Seemed the new DADA teacher had made them RUN the entire class length. and had been disgusted with their physical fitness.

Severus blinked. he'd had no clue why Harris was doing that, but could have something to do with a muggle bit. he also saw, sticking out of a few bags, green and brown pants and a green shirt. _'Hmm seems he's also breaking the whole __**'house' **__thing as well'_ he thought distantly and started yet another lecture on the useses of certian roots in a potion and what their reaction could be.


	8. Chapter 2 part c

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And the World Comes Crumbleing down.._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear_

_Part: C_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Three hours later He was watching the Third year class Walk out as the fourth year's started comeing in, and boy did they look disgruntled, and sweaty. hair dishevled._

_Seemed the new DADA teacher had made them RUN the entire class length. and had been disgusted with their physical fitness._

_Severus blinked. he'd had no clue why Harris was doing that, but could have something to do with a muggle bit. he also saw, sticking out of a few bags, green and brown pants and a green shirt. __**'Hmm seems he's also breaking the whole 'house' thing as well' **__he thought distantly and started yet another lecture on the useses of certian roots in a potion and what their reaction could be._

Xander Stared at His fourth year class, frowning slightly. Did these wizards not know how to keep in shape? "Alright you lot, each of you has a set of clothes in front of you. I expec tyou to wear them to EVERY class you have with me, your robes will be left in your rooms. you will have an extra TEN minutes after the bell rings to go change and GET BACK here." his voice had that 'sargent' quality that he had developed from teaching Newbie slayers.

"I will pair you off and if you mess up, both you and your partner's will suffer." his tone was still cold, he found if you showed no emotion the kids listend better. "So if you have problems with who your paired with, then you had best LEAVE THEM AT THE DOOR, because I will not hesitate to give you Detentions, remove house points and take away Privilages. and don't go whineing to your Heads of houses, I will not change my mind."

He saw a Boy with blond hair and he thought blue eye's smirk. "Whipe that smirk off your face Malfoy or We'll start with you .." his voice was sharp as he glared at the boy who looked surprised. when a red head with freckles chuckled he glanced at him. "Think it's amuseing Mr. Weasly? Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and you both have detention with me tonight." that whiped their smirks and smiles off. "Now I am dead series, I have fought more monsters, what you label dark creatures, then you've probly even learned about. And I will not Tolorate this house fudeing nonesense you have going. you will learn to work together or pay the price of not doing so."

He slowly paced infront of the class as he spoke. Brown eye flicking over surprised faces and saw A Girl with poofy brown hair and glasses takeing notes. "Did I say to take notes miss Granger?" yeah he'd learned the student list before he'd gone to bed that night and knew where they sat. the girl flushed and dropped her quill into the ink pot. "Now for the first Four weeks of this class you will RUN, so every body up put those outfits into your bags, any who don't wear them to the next class will have an automatic Detention and Subtraction of 50 points from your house. so Come on children up we get.." now came the FUN part.

Getting them into shape. and nocking some of their reliance on those wands of theirs out of them. the younger year's were easy, they didn't have it as much, well unless they grew up in a magical Family. but still not so much, considering they'd only had their wands for a little while. the higher the year the more likely he'd have more work to do.

"Let's go my little lamb's, I said RUN.." he snapped and the kids scrambled, raceing down the stair's as he ran ahead of them. "Keep up .." he called back at them as he lead them down the stair's and out the main doors.

as he got them into a straight line he made sure to put the three that seemed to be freinds and the the three that they didn't like next to each other.. "Let's go, My Grandmother can run faster then you .." he snapped after an hour of running. the kids where barely moveing now. "If you don't keep up We'll come out here bright and early tomarrow morning before breakfeast kiddies.." he threatend.. that got them going a little faster, but still they where all huffing and puffing. Especialy Crabbe and Goyle. the black haired youth with the Glasses and scar on his fore head, Potter he thought, As well as Granger and Weasly did pretty good.

but not spotless. they'd still end up makeing something a tasty snack.

He shook his head. "Okay Children, you will be out here an HOUR before breakfeast. those of you who do not show up, your house will lose Twenty points each. do I make myself clear.." when all he got were groans he snapped. "Do I make my self CLEAR children.."

"Yes Professor Harris.." they finaly said together. "Good, See you tomarrow, and you had best be in your uniforms or That will also lose you ten points. Dismissed.." the kids took off toward the castle at a slow walk as he jogged past them, he did have another class after all. and if he wasn't mistaken two more Weasly's. the twins he thought. 'Boy they must have a big family, a daughter, a boy and two twins. I wonder if I should expect more to come?' he shook his head and headed for the class room for yet another round. he wasn't even winded. not really. and he was running with weights on his legs to build up more stemina.a month from now he'd be introduceing those into the regima, and then they'd have to wear them all day. and he'd spell them so they couldn't 'lighten them' and in fact the things would grow heavier on their leg's if they tried. of course it wouldn't be HIM spelling them. it'd be Willow but it was the same diff.

then he'd introduce the arm weights, by the time he was done they'd be able to out RUN danger. well as long as it wasn't a vampire. or a werewolf. those.. those were smart but then that's what the course would be for. dodgeing things. such as spells and fast supernaturel nasties.

He'd forgotten to pair the kids off but if they thought they were getting out of that little mess they had another thing comeing. he already had a couple in mind. Granger with Malfoy, Ron with Crabbe or maybe Goyale, and potter with The other. then he'd mix the other students in.

whipeing his face he relized it was lunch time and headed on to the great hall, dropping into his seat and snagging his mug of water he watched as the students who'd already had him came in slowly and tiredly. and smirked. that would hopefully change. eventually.

He nibbled on a peice of bread and tuned into the conversations going around him.

"My Goodness Mr. H.. Xander what where you teaching the kids to make them so weary.."

came Minerva's concerd tones. Xander considerd. "I was teaching them how to RUN, not what their used to, there are just some monster's it's better to run away from, and learn more about, then to stay and try and fight blind without knowing exactly WHAT your fighting." he said calmly.

How many times had running away, doing reasurch and then going back with the right wepons, saved their lives?

to many to count. "Ohh and Each of my classes was given a uniform to wear, I expect them to wear it or they will lose points, and or get detention and or lose privilages." he said calmly and heard a few teacher's cough. "My Classes will have rules to fallow, if they are not fallowed the same thing will happen depending on the degree with which they where ignored." he continued and turned his head to face the shocked looks on almost all but Dumbledores face. 'I really dislike that mans calmness.. can anyone think Freaky pod person?' he thought to himself.

just then his Cell rang and things went absolutly silent in the great hall as he pulled the phone from his pocket opend it and spoke into it. "Hey will's what's hanging.." he leaned back in his chair takeing a good sip of his coffee. and contemplateing when he was going to teach them wepons work.

"Hmm hmm, yes all the clothes readjusted just fine. Yes I rememberd to remove the ward around them, no I didn't blow any of them up. Yes.. yes no.. I can't yet, their still out of shape. Yes it's a shame that people who face so many dangers don't know how to.. oh.. that's good to hear." he listend. "Well that's Buffster for you..ohh that's good.. how's faith handleing her gorup.."

he chuckled. "Tell Rion not to pick on Lilly.. no Raven is NOT to have suger before going to bed you'll never get her calmned down then.. uhh huh.. yes Tell the girls I miss them to but I have to whip some Wizards and witches into shape.. yes they really DO have to have those stupied tittles.. uhh huh..No the alarm wasn't for something nasty a house elf of all things popped into my room..no I don't think that will happen again and no I don't think you should come down and put up sheilds to keep things out.. uhh huh.. I can do it myself will's.."

he tiped his head as he took a fork full of what looked like Green bean's..

"Uhh huh..uhh huh.. Tell her to keep up those leg ..no I didn't tell her she could stop she still has to strengthen those muscles from that fall..no Im not kidding.. tell her she'll lose time on the.. uhh huh.. " he conitnued eating and ignoreing the whispers. Willow finished up her report on his Slayers and he smiled. "Right, tell them all I miss them and to stay alive until I get back there to protect them.." her laughter came over the line. after all they all knew he was good, had gotten even better but he still sometimes needed to be rescued.

He finaly hung up and glanced at the teachers.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You have.. children Mr.. H.. Ahh.. Xander?"

Xander blinked. Did he have .. ohh.

"No those are my Slayers, the ones I trained. their a bit.. protective of me." he said calmly.

and saw that twinkle return to The headmaster's eyes which just annoyed him no end. he was NOT something to be laughed at.

"Oh and Ray told me to tell you if anything happens to me, she'll practice shoveing heated nails under your finger nails.. but I wouldn't take it personaly, she's a bit like willow with the wiccan.. actully WAS a wiccan until she was activated as a slayer." he said. that had surprised them all, they had thought a slayer was ONLY a slayer and couldn't be two of everything.

but they'd been wrong.

He went back to eating and Contemplated the next few hours..


	9. Chapter 2 part d

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And the World Comes Crumbleing down.._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear_

_Part: D_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

**Responses:**

**dgpolo:** Why thanks, what's a premise though??

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"No those are my Slayers, the ones I trained. their a bit.. protective of me." he said calmly._

_and saw that twinkle return to The headmaster's eyes which just annoyed him no end. he was NOT something to be laughed at._

_"Oh and Ray told me to tell you if anything happens to me, she'll practice shoveing heated nails under your finger nails.. but I wouldn't take it personaly, she's a bit like willow with the wiccan.. actully WAS a wiccan until she was activated as a slayer." he said. that had surprised them all, they had thought a slayer was ONLY a slayer and couldn't be two of everything._

_but they'd been wrong._

_He went back to eating and Contemplated the next few hours.._

Three month's later the children had started running the way he wanted them to do, which was nice. mind you it ment they's have a better chance staying alive, but it also ment the next few sessions he had with them would work a little. that was the day he introduced the weights. he'd started also adding homework to their regima, lessons on vampires, and other types of demons they'd never heard of.

and so forth started as well, and they were shocked and surprised to find out that 'Voldemort' wasn't the only 'big bad' out there.

he told them about Angel, and his alter ego Angelus and his downfall over a Gypsie girl.

he told them about Spike, and the Chip in his head that forced him to work with the scoobies and how that had changed the Bleached wonder into a freind and ally.

He told them about Anya, his love, and how she lost her 'amulet', her power base and became human, how they nearly got hitched, how because of a demon, he stood her up at the alter and her transformation back into a demon and how she'd helped them one last time..

he taught them about Oz, how he was a werewolf, and how much harder that was to control on the hell mouth. THAT got a few unsavory reactions and boy did he come down on them hard. eye's narrowed he'd snapped at them if they had a problem with HIS freinds, he'd be sure to beat it out of them.

taught them how just because a person wasn't human, didn't mean they didn't have feelings and COULDN'T help you.

he told them about Tara, which was, to the scoobies, still an open wound, and about Dawn, the key.

which got a few .. scuffs.

He'd pulled out a vial of dawn's blood and takeing a small tear drop amount in a eye dropper droped it into the air and spoke a spell he'd learned, a whole ripped through the air for a moment, about the size of a fist but you could see through it. not to mention got sounds, screams, cry's, Snarls, Roars.. it all came through in clear. the kids had shut up after that as he shut the portal down.

yeah he wasn't the same Xander as he used to be, sure he still made jokes, but he also took thing's in stride sometimes as well.

He'd growen up, and it wasn't surpriseing really. not with everything that had happend.

He also started them on simple Attack and Defense Fighting lesson's.

Boy hadn't THAT been a trip. sure they new the basic Punching, but stopping a punch?

he'd had to find someone else, and boy wasn't it a surprise when it ended up being Remus Lupin, the werewolf who'd understand what he was talking about. well adult wise.

he wasn't very well gonna beat up on a kid.

So he'd had the Werewolf come to his class, and had taken sixty points from Slytherin and twenty from Gryffindor to get them all to shut up and pay attention.

he didn't even think Lupin HAD a class he taught. though he did come to find out that the man had had the DADA position before him.

when he asked why he quite he found out someone had let it slip that the other was a werewolf and that parents in the wizarding world didn't want a werewolf teaching their children.

seemed the Wizarding world had it's own hate's of things diffrent.

boy would they REALLY not like the Scoobies then, considering the fact they where a rag tag group of humans, supernaturel's and magic.

and always growing and changeing.

It was after one such lesson that he'd taken Lupin aside. "I want you to teach me some of your protective spells.." he said calmly. the man had looked at him like he'd lost his head.

"Don't you have your own? or know any of them?"

Xander chuckled. "Yeah but you see it's hard when the only Latain you've learned is from demonic Text's as your trying to find what demon of the week is gonna open the hellmouth in like Five minutes." he said amusedly.

"You know I am rather interested in this Hellmouth Business, you seem to get a lot of interesting..dangers there.. why live there if it's so dangerus?"

that was a very good question and hard to answer. "Come with me.." he said calmly and went into his office, ohh shiney he had an office. shakeing his head he sat down and waved at one of the two empty chair's before his desk.

the older Wizard took a seat and Xander contemplated how to tell this.

"The hellmouth where I grew up you DIDN'T know about it, I learned about it I think the first few weeks of buffy's stay. when My best freind Jesse got snagged as 'fodder' for a demon that was caught in a church underneath the hell mouth. The Vampire was trying to break lose of his Prison but couldn't. this all of course, the vamp getting caged, happend before Sunnydale, anyways, I met her the first day she was there when she dropped her stake.I didn't know about the hellmouth, about demons, werewolves, vampires.. none of it. zip zilch, I though vampires and werewolves where just horror movie creations. thought magic was a cheap trick with mirrors and props." he chuckled. "And then vampires high jacked my best freind for the whole sacrifice deal, turned him. not that we knew that, we found out about the hellmouth, how before the Garden of Eden the earth was a big fat hell hole, literaly, and then told me and Willow, who became the strogest white witch knowen, that we weren't allowed to help.." He smirked.


	10. Chapter 2 part d2

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And the World Comes Crumbleing down.._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear_

_Part: D-2_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Yeah this is a continuation of the last chapter, I was haveing trouble getting the story to load and thought it was the size. guess I was wrong.

**Responses:**

**dgpolo:** Why thanks, what's a premise though??

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"The hellmouth where I grew up you DIDN'T know about it, I learned about it I think the first few weeks of buffy's stay. when My best freind Jesse got snagged as 'fodder' for a demon that was caught in a church underneath the hell mouth. The Vampire was trying to break lose of his Prison but couldn't. this all of course, the vamp getting caged, happend before Sunnydale, anyways, I met her the first day she was there when she dropped her stake. anyways, I didn't know about the hellmouth, about demons, werewolves, vampires.. none of it. zip zilch, I though vampires and werewolves where just horror movie creations. thought magic was a cheap trick with mirrors and props." he chuckled. "And then vampires high jacked my best freind for the whole sacrifice deal, turned him. not that we knew that, we found out about the hellmouth, how before the Garden of Eden the earth was a big fat hell hole, literaly, and then told me and Willow, who became the strogest white witch knowen, that we weren't allowed to help.." He smirked._

"As you can see we told him that nope sorry we were helping and spent the rest of high school, and collage, well collage for Will's and Buffy, me I went to work on a construction site, and then after fighting the evil forces that are filled in the world." he considerd. "Now as far as magic Im actully pretty new at it.." he gave a sheepish grin. "Before we left Sunnydale a big hole in the earth I uh.. tended to have..things go wonky around me spell wise."

"How so Mr. Harris.." Xander sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't call me Harris, it makes me think of my father." who Xander perferd to forget.

"Ohh uhh.. sorry Mr.H.. Xander.. How did the magic go wonky around you?"

Xander considerd and then. "Im apparently a earth witch like Willow only Im so attuned that because the hellmouth held so much dark energy and death I, uhh.. it reacted to my own naturel born magic and well.. I instinctively sheilded. which wasn't a good thing It sorta messed up anything done around me. from protective spells to what not. if they where done AT me they just went nuts. like one time someone cast a spell at me and for the rest of the night I had demons of any degree chaseing after me. it was nuts. I tried a.. uh love spell. hey I was a kid, teenager, not much that I thought of besides actully haveing he girl I loved love me back. anyways I had all the females in Sunnydale after me BUT the girl I wanted." here he shuddered and shook his head. "They ended up wanting to kill me so no one else could have me."

Lupin looked at him like he was nuts. "You never do Love spells they don't work, Love's to finiky an emotion.." _'Great, lesson's from a teacher, where the hell was he a couple year's ago when I needed him..'_ he thought in amusement.

Shakeing his head he tiped it to the side. "You know, we could of used you a couple years ago.." his voice was thick with silent laughter.

as he started tapping a finger he tiped his head again. "Yeah well I've done quite a few..stumbles with magic. I've ended up with every demon within MILES comeing after me, hell I've dated stranger. a praying mantis teacher, a mummy inca princess, Cordelia, Anya.. who was the first time we started even THINKING of dateing a mellenia old Demoness turned human, hell turned human highschooler.." He shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts.

"You've been through quite a lot.." Remus said with a half smile. almost as much as Harry..

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I get around. I've been possesed by a Heyna Spirit, which is what you sensed the first time.. didn't mean to go all _'spooky' _on you by the way. She's still here, they didn't evict her properly so she's now a perminent resident. though I tend to be the one in control..I've been turned into a soldier, who's still here.. "

he said with amusement. head to the side then he sighed.

"I should let you go.."

he murmerd with amusement. a slight frown on his lips.

Remus seemed a bit lost as he stared at the other and then.

"That is one hell of a history you've lived.."


	11. Chapter 2 Part e

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Two:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Journals of a past Slayer's Watcher..._

_Xander throws the Wizarding World on it's ear.._

_And is in turn throwen as well.._

_Part: E_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Yeah this is a continuation of the last chapter, I was haveing trouble getting the story to load and thought it was the size. guess I was wrong.

**Responses:**

**dgpolo:** Why thanks, what's a premise though??

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I get around. I've been possesed by a Heyna Spirit, which is what you sensed the first time.. didn't mean to go all 'spooky' on you by the way. She's still here, they didn't evict her properly so she's now a perminent resident. though I tend to be the one in control..I've been turned into a soldier, who's still here.. "_

_he said with amusement. head to the side then he sighed._

_"I should let you go.."_

_he murmerd with amusement. a slight frown on his lips._

_Remus seemed a bit lost as he stared at the other and then._

_"That is one hell of a history you've lived.."_

The next couple of weeks.. thing's started going down hill again.

It started with the Malfoy brat. seemed he didn't take to being told what to do by a 'Muggle'. Or in his words a 'Mud Blood'. When he found out what it ment, he was livid. how DARE that little blonde twirp call him that. so he started them on harder defenses, and took fourty(Forty) house points away.

The main problem was between Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley and Draco Malfoy, it got so bad he Gave them a month of solid detentions together.

A few day's before the beginning of halloween week he was reading through some papers when a soft hesitent knock at the door had him calling for the person to come in. nothing happend and frowning he shrugged and went back to reading. the knock came again and he stood up moveing tot he door and pulled it open stepping back just in case. there was nothing there but as he breathed in he caught the scent of Potter, Granger and Weasly. without thinking his hand darted out and he caught something smooth and cool and jerked. three surprised faces stared back at him. "Nice try kiddies.. but I've had Demon's who've done better then you.." he waved his hand and they'd feel a force shove them forward and then he closed the door, hideing hte fact his hand was now shakeing from the sudden magical exertion. he moved to his chair and sat down studying them. "Your probably here to find out if Im a Deatheater..don't try and deny it. I've read your past teacher's profile. and Honestly, I don't blame you for being so Carefull." he saw Slight surprise in Blue, Hazel and Green eye's and couldn't help but smirk.

"Take a seat.. We'll talk, you can ask your Questions on any subject.." when Hermonie's mouth opend he raised a hand. "Within Reason and I retain the counsel not to answer.."

He got confused looks from Potter and Weasly.

"Law and Order, what you don't..no I don't suppose you get TV.." he said disdainfully. what was a culter without TV.. no Scooby Doo? now THERE was hell on earth.

The two boy 's shook their head and the girl nodded. "But I normaly watch the Documentary channel.." her voice was amused and he had to fight not to laugh out loud.

"Book worm, you'd get along great with Will's.. I bet you know most of the spells you where taught way before you where taught them.."

The girl blinked blushed them beamed nodding. "Good your probably the brains, I'd say he's the Brawn.." he nodded at Harry.. "And he'd be the one to keep you two sane with ethir amusement, and or focusing on something OTHER then the threat to your lives.." they stared at him in shock. and that was all he needed to show that he was right. "Don't feel bad, Buff's was the Brawn, willow and Gile's the brains and me, I kept them all moveing. Don't ditch the unfailing grace of the jokes.." he said and chuckled as they blinked at him in confusion. "Sorry been around book worms to much, A good joke can break tension as well as a good round of physical labor save your life later on.." he leaned back in his chair. "So.. Questions?"

Harmonie was the first one to ask. "What IS a slayer, I've read a few REALLY really old texts on it but nothing's really discribed." Xander sat up right. "You have books on the slayer?"

"Yeah.. Journals.." was the surprised response. "She was a Witch." Xander snorted. "No she was a Slayer first, Witch second..."

He grabbed his cell from his pocket and saw Hermonie open her mouth to probably tell him they didn't work there and ignored her. punching in Will's cell he hit the 'Information' button and waited.

"Xander what's wrong.. do you need me to come over there??"

"No willow, I just found out that a Slayer was from the Wizarding world, they have the watcher journals Im gonna go and scan them for information and send you the stats.."

they talked for a few moments as he tried to digest the fact slayer's seemed to pop up everywhere.. what was to say there wasn't a girl or women in the wizarding world now hunting down the creepy crawlies?

"Send spike up, we'll have to search through the wizarding world for Slayer's as well. we can't have that type of power not being trained.." he added. "and for goodness sake keep Andrew with you.. otherwise Im gonna tie him to a train track and walk away.."

"Xander.. He's just.. he's still on a high from helping us he'll come down.. eventually but as is if he doesn't get out of Buffy's hair she's gonna forget he's human and stake him.."


	12. Chapter 3 Part A

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Three:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Journals of a past Slayer's Watcher..._

_Some England Slayeretts.._

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Yeah this is a continuation of the last chapter, I was haveing trouble getting the story to load and thought it was the size. guess I was wrong.

**Responses:**

**angelkitty77:** Per your Request, another chapter.

_**Now on with the show..**_

_"Yeah.. Journals.." was the surprised response. "She was a Witch." Xander snorted. "No she was a Slayer first, Witch second..."_

_He grabbed his cell from his pocket and saw Hermonie open her mouth to probably tell him they didn't work there and ignored her. punching in Will's cell he hit the 'Information' button and waited._

_"Xander what's wrong.. do you need me to come over there??"_

_"No willow, I just found out that a Slayer was from the Wizarding world, they have the watcher journals Im gonna go and scan them for information and send you the stats.."_

_they talked for a few moments as he tried to digest the fact slayer's seemed to pop up everywhere.. what was to say there wasn't a girl or women in the wizarding world now hunting down the creepy crawlies?_

_"Send spike up, we'll have to search through the wizarding world for Slayer's as well. we can't have that type of power not being trained.." he added. "and for goodness sake keep Andrew with you.. otherwise Im gonna tie him to a train track and walk away.."_

_"Xander.. He's just.. he's still on a high from helping us he'll come down.. eventually but as is if he doesn't get out of Buffy's hair she's gonna forget he's human and stake him.."_

Xander Stared at the three children infront of him who looked surprised as hell. "But.. Muggle things don't WORK in Hogwarts.." came Hermione's words. a bit faint sounding. Xander sighed and once again. "Miss Granger, My best freind willow is a very powerfull wiccan, she spelled it so it would work.. period." he was NOT going into the na na bull right then.He absently pulled on a coat that reached his ankle's, he'd become used to Africa's heat and this.. this was fridged by comparison.

Not to mention he was still haveing a bit of a problem adjusting to the whole people thing.

there where weeks even month's of walking between villages in Africa and now suddenly he had people around him all the time.

Three weeks later Dumbledore came into his class room as the students where reading a section in a book and he walked over to the older man. "Yes headmaster?" he drawled, head tilted to the side. "Uh.. There's two men here.. or at least I think ONE of them is a man.." he snorted. dimly wondering how Spike had avoided sunlight. "Yes I'll be right there, can you watch over the students please?" the old man gave a half smile. Minerva will be right down, I'll join you in a moment Xander." Xander nodded distractedly and started down the hall toward's the stair's. then went down the stairs and into the entry hall where he found Spike, and doing the sort of side step mentaly he saw the sheild that was put on the Window's in Angel's building. the one with the 'protective coating. they'd found it also worked on lotion and enabled Spike and even angel to walk in sunlight. boy did they love that. it was almost hard to get them to stay inside to work.

"Hey Yeah Whelp.." Xander sighed. "Bleached wonder.. Im surprised your not dust yet.." he said and saw andrew. "Why the hell did she send him.." he muttered lower. the boy was going on about how Hogwarts was like some castle in some game and on and on. irritateing as all hell.

"Dunno Whelp, maybe she think's whatevers going on he might get ate and end all our misery.."

Xander sighed. "Or you felt sorry for him and dragged him with. how's the weather out there, I haven't been out yet.." the vampire smirked, it had been over a year and he STILL loved being out in the sun. "It's great, not a cloud in sight.. though the magic they have around this place makes it hard to focus.. glints all gold and swirly like. Figure red might like this place. surprised she didn't come."

Xander chuckled. "Gotta say it's sorta a good thing she hasn't, she'd not trust some of the people here at all.." and Willow was not one to hide her distrust well. she still beleaved in the worlds 'goodness'

Spike tiped his head. "Wot do you mean?"

"I mean The old guy gives me the creeps and the students are snots. You can come to the class with me, they could use some hands on experience with how their wands are weak.." the blonde vampire looked interested. "I get to scare them ?" Xander considerd. "Sure you can scare them.." he raised a finger. "But don't go so far you end up harming one of them. you don't have the chip to keep you out of trouble anymore.." Spike suddenly went series. "So.. um.. What did you mean by 'red wouldn't trust' some of the people.." Spike's voice became thicker with ..something. Xander shook his head. one brown eye showing his real feelings. "The headmaster..well you'll meet him I think I hear him comeing now.." Spike moved next to him and Andrew finally settled in next to thim and Xander had to mentaly shake his head, the kid was worse then he was when he was new to the 'fighting evil' deal. Finally Dumbledore enterd the Entrance hall and walked towards them. "Hello I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for.." Spike broke in. "Yeah yeah, Witches and Wizards.. big whoop, We see your type every day back in the good ol' US of A.." Xander Elbowed him hard in the gut. "Behave Spike .." Spike gave him a wounded look. "I am bein' have..I ain't killed him have I?"

Xander shook his head in irritation. "Spike, Don't make me sick dawn on you.. cause if you think I won't call her and tell her you'r being annoying your wrong.."

Spike still looked after dawn, even all these year's later. but with her being the key still, it was a safe bet.


	13. Chapter 3 Part B

_**The One Eye'd Warrior**_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Three:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Journals of a past Slayer's Watcher..._

_Some England Slayeretts.._

_Part: B_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning** for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: **This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Oh and Comments and pointers, help keep a story going. so if people want me to continue, COMMENT.

**Responses:**

**angelkitty77:** Lol, Yeah go Spike Eat the kiddies and the adults..

**ACforever:** Spike DOES rock..

**PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth: **Good chapter keep the story alive! LOL

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Xander had to mentaly shake his head, the kid was worse then he was when he was new to the 'fighting evil' deal. Finally Dumbledore enterd the Entrance hall and walked towards them. "Hello I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for.." Spike broke in. "Yeah yeah, Witches and Wizards.. big whoop, We see your type every day back in the good ol' US of A.." Xander Elbowed him hard in the gut. "Behave Spike .." Spike gave him a wounded look. "I am bein' have..I ain't killed him have I?"_

_Xander shook his head in irritation. "Spike, Don't make me sick dawn on you.. cause if you think I won't call her and tell her you'r being annoying your wrong.."_

_Spike still looked after dawn, even all these year's later. but with her being the key still, it was a safe bet._

Xander, Spike and Andrew where taken up to Dumbledore's office. and the man offered them each a lemon drop. Xander took one and stuck it in a bag in his pocket to have tested later while the other two declined. spike because, well he was a vampire, and also because he didn't like the flavor of lemons, and Andrew because he was to busy looking at all the shiney new items there.

"Well mr...Spike..Andrew.. It's nice to see you, why are you here exactly."

Xander spoke up, "Their here to help me teach my class, Andrew's been through a lot of hunting and he's rather new, also so they'd learn from someone as new as them to the lesson's."

Dumbledore looked worried.. "Are you sure that's.. wise?" Xander meet his gaze head on, the Heyna slipping forward, he'd become one who didn't take to being contradicted much. had a back bone, so maybe haveing a heyna inside of him wasn't such a bad idea. "Yes that is wise, Spike know's to behave or he get's staked by me, and a bunch of other people or he gets his butt kicked by Buffy." Spike gave him a look with a .."HEY" tacked on. Xander ignored him. "And I have a class in about thirty minutes so see you later headmaster.." he stood and grabed Andrew, knowing Spike would come with. once out of the stairway to the headmaster's office he handed spike the bag with the lemon drop in it. "Send this to Will's, she can look it over and find out if it's safe to eat or not.." Spike tiped his head. "Your a right worried one arent you.." was the return but Spike did take the small baggie with the Lemon drop in it. "Yeah well it's what's been keeping me alive come on you guy's can crash in my rooms I have to check the email from my slayers.." and he started down to the Dungeon's of the castle. it was where he stayed. he felt safer there.

Once in his rooms, the other's fallowing he dropped into his chair and rubbed his face. "Shit.." he muttered and shoved himself up to his feet. he'd forgotten about the fact Minerva was currently teaching his class. rubbing his face. "You guy's stay here Im gonna go finish up the teaching day and I'll come back. oh if anything pops in with long ear's and brown skin, don't kill it it's a house elf.."

then he was out of the room and running back up the stair's, he didn't even realize the fact that the stair's moved in a straight line to the floor he was after. he wasn't even aware of it. though he patted a door frame in thanks. once he was at the calss room the door actually opend before he reached it and he walked through, the door closeing behind him. a bit winded he waved at McGonagall.

The Stern older women nodded and walked to the door. "So far your class has been..well.. behaved." then she actully smiled. "I would like to know how you do it Mr. H..Xander.." then she left the room and Xander shook his head as he moved back behind his desk. "Well let's see who was actully Reading.." he smirked as students in the class groaned. guess they didn't read after all.

and he started off. "What are the Ten way's to REALLY kill a vampire.." Hermione's hand shot up. "Miss Granger.."

"Arrow to the heart, Fire, Stake to the heart, Beheading, cutting the heart out...um.." the girl closed her eye's as if thinking."A Spell, Sunlight.." Xander chuckled and then calmly.

"You can also use machinery. such as Gun's, Vial's of holy water, now that's one that comes in handy. balloon's with holy water in them.." Granger started writing down what he said as he settled so he could lean against the front of his desk. "Now useing Machinery, such as guns, you can take out the knee's and or shoot them in the head to slow them down enough to use a Stake, a axe to behead them and or a sword to do like wise. holy water and or fire to take them out as well. set traps, learn how to hunt your opponent down and take them out. now next week we will be setting up practices. Im going to start you out as teams. Slytherin's with Gryffindor's. and I don't want to hear any whineing, each group will be graded on how well they work together, how well they LISTEN to each other and how well they ACT together. You will be watched without knowing it, and this isn't just a 'In DADA Class ' thing. You will be paired off, I have talked to the other teacher's and they will also watch you. then he continued. And also tomarrow, you will be haveing two guest speaker's who may or may not be in the class for a while. Spike 'The bloody' and Andrew. they are both vampire hunters, and have had more experience then you so I expect you to pay attention. everything you learn in the next few weeks you will be tested on. so I'd pay attention my little's or you'll fail this class."

For the next three weeks he, Andrew and Spike drilled the kids. Spike took Great Joy in tormenting Malfoy, always showing the kid he wasn't the 'Better species' he seemed to think his Butt was. Andrew.. well andrew was andrew and made no sense to ANYONE.

The kids lost points if they fought, argued or squabled. the only time they broke up was when they were within their own houses. and that was only because he couldn't get the teacher's to agree with demolishing that. the whole 'Tradition' bit. Wizards seemed to have a lot of problems letting that go.

near th emiddle of the school year he sat at his end of the table next to snape and watched as some of the kid's shifted seats going to other tables. heck even to the slytherin tables. though he noticed the slitherin's didn't really LEAVE their table but they didnt' object when a few hufflepuffs and raven claw's joined their ranks to talk. though no Gryffindor's.

'hmm how to deal with that..' he thought a bit amused. it seemed the two houses STILL didn't get along.


	14. Chapter 3 Part C

_The One Eye'd Warrior_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Three:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... Journals of a past Slayer's Watcher..._

_Some England Slayeretts.._

_A Chapter in Which The Potions master_

_and Xander talk._

_Part: C_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: ** This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Oh and Comments and pointers, help keep a story going. so if people want me to continue, COMMENT.

ohh and because I've decided to repair the damage I've done with talking like he's seeing out of both eye's, I've inserted some interesting tibits. no he doesn't have his eye back you'll see.

also there will be comments to other shows and books, Blade, Charmed, that type of thing but Im not sure how far into THAT I'll be going.

**Responses:**

**PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth :** does at that it does at that..lmao

**ACforever:** hmm Im actully stuck on that point, how does one make Slytherin's and gryffindor's to do anything they damn well don't want to do. don't ask me I have no clue..lmao but we'll see won't we.

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL :** Thank you very much, I try to do a good job. lol.

Now on with the show..

_For the next three weeks he, Andrew and Spike drilled the kids. Spike took Great Joy in tormenting Malfoy, always showing the kid he wasn't the 'Better species' he seemed to think his Butt was. Andrew.. well andrew was andrew and made no sense to ANYONE._

_The kids lost points if they fought, argued or squabled. the only time they broke up was when they were within their own houses. and that was only because he couldn't get the teacher's to agree with demolishing that. the whole 'Tradition' bit. Wizards seemed to have a lot of problems letting that go. _

_near the middle of the school year he sat at his end of the table next to snape and watched as some of the kid's shifted seats going to other tables. heck even to the slytherin tables. though he noticed the slitherin's didn't really LEAVE their table but they didn't object when a few hufflepuffs and raven claw's joined their ranks to talk. though no Gryffindor's. _

_'hmm how to deal with that..' he thought a bit amused. it seemed the two houses STILL didn't get along._

Xander rubbed at his face as he heard a knock at his 'Apartment', though Dumbledore had replied to it being a bedroom, door and stood walking over to it after makeing sure all the vial's where set so they wouldn't spill and the burner left at a slow simmer and opened the door to..

Snape's face. he blinked a bit dazed several times. 'what the hell..' the thought held a bit of shock considering he hadn't thought the grumpy potion's master would come to his rooms. He'd taught the elves to knock on the outside door before popping into his rooms, so he didn't send them flying with a spell they didn't know how to shrugged off..

"Professor snape.." he said calmly. Brown eye narrowing slightly.

"Harris." was the almost annoyed response. "I would like to talk to you about some of the.." he paused and then continued. "Lesson's you are teaching my house.."

Xander backed up, swallowing the retort of 'Don't call me harris'.. and sat down in his favorite chair, one leg over the arm of it.. his 'teachers rob' over the back of the coach. "Have a seat Snape.."

Severus moved and sat down as Xander watched him and noticed the Grace the man had. if he weren't wearing those robe's, Xander wondered what he'd look like. sure he was tall and lean, that was easy to see. 'Hmm I should see how he fights physically.. I bet he doesn't have the problem the kids have with relying on his wand.. or I hope not..' Shaking his head he paid attention as the other started to talk.

"Malfoy has.. been disturbingly even tempered lately..I'd like to know how you did it.." Xander stared at him and then laughed. he couldn't help it. "Easy I rubbed his nose in the fact that magic wasn't all that. You can bring your class, which ever you chose to one of mine and watch if you'd like.." Those beetle black eye's light up with.. something that made Xander pause and wonder if he'd just asked for more trouble then shrugged. Could be interesting. "I can even teach you some of the thing's I've picked up in my travels.." he continued and leaned back in his chair a bit more, swinging the leg he had over the arm back and forth. Snape sneared.. and damn if Xander didn't think that made him SEXY as all get out. "I don't beleave I will be needing to 'learn' anything you have to teach Mr. Harris.."

Xander chuckled. "You talk like you want to spit the words out and are restraining yourself. please don't hold back your displeasure on my account. I've had bigger and badder pissed at me then one lone Potions master."

Snape.. laughed. and Xander couldn't help but shiver and it wasn't with fear. no this was ALL excitement.

They talked, well more Xander talked and snape just sorta.. sat there. Xander figured he had no clue what xander was talking about and then.

"Why does one of your eye's have the sense of magic..that one..the one behind the eye patch?"

Xander stilled. and frowned. "It doesn't.. The eye patch is spelled to send sensory imegary through the..Ruined eye..so that it's like I have both eye's instead of one." tricky little peice of magic that..

one of the African Shaman's he'd meet had done it for him. stateing a warrior should be able to see out of both eye's, even if he only has one eye. and because Xander and his Slayer's had saved the man's village from a demon that had been praying on the children of said village.

Xander shifted and leaned back as a look of interest showed on the potions master's face, and then he caught sight of Xander's set up on the table near the fire. "What where you makeing?" Xander glanced over. and shrugged. "Healing potion from one of your text's.. but throwing in some of our own item's as well to strengthen it."

"Oh.. What did you use.." so for the next half hour they traded Potion recipies. "And really Willow's the one who makes the changes, sometimes they go a little wonky.. specially when she tinker's with spells but most of the time the spell or potions stronger for it.." he said, haveing settled onto his chair again, drinking a cup of, of all things, pumpkin juice. he stayed away from Alcohal of any type. "You shouldn't be little yourself like that. For the past few hour's you've done NOTHING but that.." Snape suddenly said. surpriseing the hell out of Xander as he told, for some reason, of halloween night back in sunnydale in high school. he still had those memeory's, he'd lied when he said he couldn't remember everything. why tell the truth? was easier hideing what he knew then shareing it and have them try and 'fix' him. he was better for the memory's anyways. even if he DID have nightmares.

nightmares of the last world war. at least the human one that is. he'd learned over the years that what he knew of human basic's, where doubled by all the diffrent magical races. heck there where Born Witches, unlike willow who'd learned her magic's. there where demon's of the hellmouthy kind and demons. Demon's who looked like humans and didn't go all bumpy when they used their powers, just went 'poof' up in flames when destroyed.

He knew the strongest GOOD witches lived in San Fransisco, but they where born Witches. he'd learned a lot over the years. both in magic and in how things worked. the hellmouth was protected by a slayer, everywhere else also had it's 'Protectors of mankind' as well.

San Fransisco had the Charmed one's, L.A. had Angel and Blade, a Half Human and Half Vampire Cross Breed in Chicago, Illinois.

of course he NEVER told Buffy she wasn't the only one protecting the 'world', after all she stoped the Appocalypse's from comeing. the big 'end of the world' stuff.

He'd finally gotten that road trip, of course it WASN'T the road trip he'd planned.

Shakeing his head as a question from Snape drew him back to the present he blinked. "What was that?"

"Where did you learn to alter potions and such, it couldn't of been from your red haired freind alone.." Xander laughed.

"Actually no, it was by Three witches and their whitelighter in San Fransisco. Maybe you've heard of them, The Charmed Ones?" he saw surprise show in Snapes eyes and laughed harder. "They knew some nifty tricks, even Willow would of been envious." He caught himself in a yawn and blushed a little. "Don't you have classes?" he saw snapes blank look and nodded towards the clock he'd brought with. also spelled to keep Hogwart's own magics from killing it. "It's near dinner time, I lost track of time as we talked.."

"No no not that Mr. Harris, It's a Hogsmead weekend. the kids are down in the village near Hogwarts. it's the one time I don't have to deal with those little brats."


	15. Chapter 4 Part A

_The One Eye'd Warrior_

_A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter Four:_

_The New DADA Teacher's.._

_... And A LittleFaith_

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

**Author's Notes: ** This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Oh and Comments and pointers, help keep a story going. so if people want me to continue, COMMENT..

**Responses:**

**PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth:** thank you and Im trying.

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** Thank you, I wanted to do something original, or as close as I could get. I mean everyone's done the 'Xander gets his eye back because /magic/willow/shaman' deal.

**graypheonix:** Huh.. Guess your gonna be shocked later down the line then aren't you..

Now on with the show..

_"Where did you learn to alter potions and such, it couldn't of been from your red haired freind alone.." Xander laughed._

_"Actually no, it was by Three witches and their whitelighter in San Fransisco. Maybe you've heard of them, The Charmed Ones?" he saw surprise show in Snapes eyes and laughed harder. "They knew some nifty tricks, even Willow would of been envious." He caught himself in a yawn and blushed a little. "Don't you have classes?" he saw snapes blank look and nodded towards the clock he'd brought with. also spelled to keep Hogwart's own magics from killing it. "It's near dinner time, I lost track of time as we talked.."_

_"No no not that Mr. Harris, It's a Hogsmead weekend. the kids are down in the village near Hogwarts. it's the one time I don't have to deal with those little brats."_

The next day found Xander back in classes, ohh joy. not that he was complaining mind you but the whole thing with the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's was becomeing irritateing. sure they didn't fight in class, and they THOUGHT they where getting away with it in the halls but he knew. and he took points for each fight he found out about. as it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where actually ahead of both Slytherin and Gryffindor, which they of course blamed on each other instead of where the fault truely lied.

Finally his temper snapped when one of them messed up a potion he had them working on and he lost his temper. the room went black as he snarled. "ENOUGH.." voice harsh and full of anger. "I am sick and tired of you fighting. your all being childish and by this year you shouldn't be." silence reind as he stalked out from behind his desk, hands going across his chest as he crossed them. mentally flicking at the black which was surrounding the room makeing it pitch black, and it faded away. light returning to show scared and white faces. "Now You are going to Learn, and you are going to learn this lesson well, you keep it up and I'll create an inventive way to make you behave." mentally he was prepareing a note to send to Faith, she was good with hard heads. considering she had been one. as he considerd how to get her to come here to England from her forest 'retreat' which was supposed to be search for Slayers he was lectureing them on how their behavior was worse then those much younger then them. they where supposed to 'lead' the younger years in how to behave. He gave them a three foot essay to be written and given to him on subjects of their choice to do in pairs. pairing slytherin with Gryffindor as he did so.

Then later that night he went to his rooms and wrote up a letter to faith, and sent it along. _'Damn And I had hoped to give her some rest.'_ he thought irritable.

Some would still be surprised that he would call on the dark slayer, but after the sunnydale incident, they'd gotten a tentive truce going. and now, year's later they where best freinds.

Something He hadn't had in a long while. sure he, buffy and willow where still good freinds. and willow was still over protective about him, well in some ways. he'd forced her to back off in others. this was just another 'way' he'd pushed her back. a few year's ago she would of objected to him being in england. then again she could rip interdimentional portals between places and be here in a moment. but still. It had taken him a long while to see how possesive she was of him when she wasn't..distracted.

not to say he didn't mind. but sometimes her protectiveness Stifled him.

Faith had come to apologize to him agian for the Motel incident, and a few others. like when she'd taken over buffy's body.

So they'd talked. and talked some more. about how they often found themselves on the outs of the group. even him, the 'heart' of the group. the one who reminded them of what they where. Not just Slayer and Witch, Watcher and Students. he reminded them they where freinds, family, HUMAN.

as he sat at his desk, haveing taken a likeing to haveing his work, reasearch and so forth near, he continued the letter.

Inviteing Faith to come to Hogwarts and help him train up a bunch of kids in working together. and without wands. filled her in on what he was talking about, what had been happening. so forth so on. He told her about the teachers, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid the half Giant. Told her about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin student..

and the rest. he told her how he was handling his..company. the mental ones anyways. how the Heyna had reacted to the werewolf.. so forth so on. and sent it off with loves, a note not to tell Willow or Buffy, he didn't need them being pissed that he hadn't called on them for help, and if she HAD to tell someone to only tell Giles.


	16. Chapter 4 part B

The One Eye'd Warrior

A Xander Harris and Harry Potter Crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter Four:

The New DADA Teacher's..

... And A LittleFaith

Part: B Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Out of Character acting, yeah but it is hopefully not to noticable. aww who am I kidding. And Swearing.

Author's Notes: This will be an Mpreg story, so anyone who doesn't like that Idea, scat, Im not sure when it will show up but it will.

Oh and Comments and pointers, help keep a story going. so if people want me to continue, COMMENT..

I LIVE 'Evil cackle''cough cough' oops.. anyways Im back and here's a quick chapter for all those who've been waiting with baited breath.

Responses:

The Loneliest One: Thank you.

ACforever: your not the only one.

graypheonix: How'd yeah guess? XD yeah it was a filler chapter.

angelkitty77: Your just eating them up like they where candies..lol.

Blackrosebunny : can I PLEASE PLEASE get more like her/him? I like them. lol Thanks for all the suggestions and pointers blackrosebunny, I really liked them. no Im not mad, in fact that's exactly what I've been ASKING for.  
and I do need to find a spell checker, I only have Notepad, and haven't found a good free umm writing program with said spellchecker. im so glad you liked the storie so far. Im trying to update more but life keeps popping up at unwanted times. and no you don't sound mean. I encourage that in ALL my stories. of which I have a dozen going at a time. lol.  
what can I say, I bounce from subject to subject. or lose track of the storie line so I start another one and then go back with new fresh ideas for it. and Im glad you like Xan with a back bone. so do I. and as you asked, here's an update.

Now on with the show..

Inviteing Faith to come to Hogwarts and help him train up a bunch of kids in working together. and without wands. filled her in on what he was talking about, what had been happening. so forth so on. He told her about the teachers, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid the half Giant. Told her about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin student..

and the rest. he told her how he was handling his..company. the mental ones anyways. how the Heyna had reacted to the werewolf.. so forth so on. and sent it off with loves, a note not to tell Willow or Buffy, he didn't need them being pissed that he hadn't called on them for help, and if she HAD to tell someone to only tell Giles.

--

The next day he woke to a portal opening in his room and frowned when a dark haired girl stumbled through then. "Faith"  
his yelp had the dark haired slayer twisting to face him even as he jerked his blanket so it coverd everything. not that she hadn't SEEN everything but a guy needed some dignaty.

"Hey there BoyToy, would'a thought you'd of been awake by now, what with you being a teacher and all." was her drawled response. Xander glared, what else could he do, then the thought hit him, he grabed a pillow and threw it at her, hitting her square int he face. knowing damn well she could of caught the pillow. but feeling better for the soft thump it made against her face.

"You could of called you know, let me know that Giles was sending you through.." his voice was irritated. "But it's good to see you to." here his tone softend. then he shook his head. "Go into the living room area, just through that door, I'll get dressed and fill you in. though you might want to meet the headmaster. warning, he's odd." he said. and got a raised eyebrow. "No I can't tell if he's odd 'good' or odd 'bad'..though from what I've heard this Voldemart character IS bad."

Faith finally left the room and headed into the living room area and xander got dressed. and pulled his robs on and left them open to show his streat clothes through them. heading into the living room to find Faith poking through his chest of wepons. 'just like her, wepons first, talk later..' he mentally shook his head while makeing a small coughing sound. "Faith?" she glanced back at him. "Yeah Xan?"

"We should start talking about how your gonna be helping me.." the dark haired slayer shrugged stood up and then plopped down onto one of his chairs while he took the other, leaving the coach open on the otherside of the small table.  
"I gave you the pointers, and to warn you they all use magic for something. you have to be quick on your toes. and please try not to kill the house elves. their rather sweet.. a bit to subservient for my taste but yeah.. sweet"  
he murmerd softly.

and just in time as one of them poped into existance. Xander smiled. "Hello Tipsy.." he murmerd softly. he was always gentle with the little house elves. he had an idea of what they went through. especially in the Slytherin Corridors. or would that be Common room? he didn't really care at the moment.

"Tipsy's here to ask that Master Xander and mistress Faith's be going to Dumbledore's office please.." piped up the tiny creature. Doing a curtsy. Xander fought back the need to roll his eyes. "Yes thank you Tipsy.. if you happen to go by Dumbledore's office let him know we'll be there." The House elf bobed another curtsy and dissapeared with a 'SNAP' or a 'Crack'. Standing up Xander streatched and glanced at faith. "Time for fun.." he said with a grin.

No little bit of the Heyna showing through. then as an after thought. "Don't take the Lemon drops, he spikes them with some potion or another." faith's eye's sparked with annoyance at that. "He DRUGS people?" Xander chuckled. "He doesn't know that I know their spiked, but the Heyna only needed a sniff to know something was off. " he said calmly. and headed for the door faith fallowing. he saw her playing with her favorite wooden knife.

"So what's the count on that one now? a hundred vamps?" Faith chuckled. "Something like that X, something like that"  
Xander shook his head as he lead her up through the school, barely aware of the little shifts it made. to make his progress much easier. eye's traveling along the craftmenship. he always found something new to admire in the building, and was unaware that the school was actually very flatterd by his admiration.

they finally reached the headmaster's office, the door opening for them to reveal a startled face as the headmaster glanced up. considering the spells on the door would only allow it to open when he allowed it, and warned him when people, and who,  
where coming up to his office.

"Alexa..Xander.." the hogwarts staff still stutterd over his name, and Xander had to keep reminding himself they didn't know the bad history with the full 'Alexander' and that no he couldn't just rip their heads off. not that he could, well unless the Heyna was out fully. and he didn't like allowing her freedom like that. it tended to lead to bad places.  
"Dumbledore. this is faith, you asked for us to come up?" 


End file.
